The Rabbit
by listrant
Summary: A re-imagining of the scene from Hounds of Baskerville where Sherlock and John discuss a troublesome rabbit. Sherlolly. Warning: PWP.


The way that Sherlock was playing his violin could only be called abuse.

And the cries of agony it was making were, in turn, torture for all those at 221 Baker Street forced to listen. John Watson pursed his lips and glared at the laptop screen in front of him, willing himself to block out the noise. He'd learned to concentrate through the sounds of gunfire and harsh explosions, surely a bit of screeching from a violin couldn't be any more difficult.

"Sherlock..."

John could barely make out the older woman's voice behind his chair and he turned to find their landlady standing in the doorway. He hadn't heard her footsteps on the stairs over the commotion.

"It's half past 10 o'clock...do you think you could keep it down a bit?" she went on.

The violin stopped abruptly on a discordant note and the detective glared at her.

"Mrs. Hudson!" he bellowed. "You are _well_ aware that I have to play when I'm thinking! Isn't it time for your _soothers? _No doubt that will help you block me out. And if it doesn't, I really don't care."

Mrs. Hudson's mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide before she spun around on her heel and rushed back down the stairs.

The only sign that Sherlock felt any remorse for his unkind words was a slight knitting of his brow and pursing of his lips. It was subtle, but John could see it.

"You're rather tense today," he edged.

Sherlock shrugged, pulling his dressing gown back up from where it had slipped off his shoulder and then raising the violin and bow again.

"You've just solved a case," John added.

Sherlock grunted and let the instrument fall once more. He swirled the bow through the air a few times as he wandered through the maze of furniture and clutter in the sitting room.

Finally, he set the violin down and murmured something as he turned his back on his friend and approached window.

"What?"

"Molly," Sherlock said, more loudly this time.

Sherlock had been dating his pathologist for a little over six months now. From what John could tell, the relationship was going remarkably well, considering Sherlock's brashness and Molly's thin skin. But then it was so hard to tell. Sherlock rarely told him anything when it came to his new found love life. And nothing had changed in the lab. Molly and Sherlock both kept it strictly professional at Bart's. Publicly, they were exactly as they'd always been.

But John noticed how much more often Sherlock's phone went off...and the expressions on his face sometimes when it did. And Sherlock disappeared for whole days between cases and returned looking...very relaxed. That is...very well fucked, if you wanted John's opinion.

"Yes, what about Molly?" he asked.

Sherlock only grunted again and tossed a book from his desk across the room. It crashed into the sofa with a loud_ thwack_.

"Did you have a row?" John pressed from his seat in the upholstered armchair, his chair.

"No, John. We did not have a _row,_" Sherlock said disdainfully.

"Which is why it doesn't make sense...I don't understand why she would..." he continued on a muttered whisper. He shook his head.

"What happened?!" John half-shouted, growing frustrated with the detective's trademark ambiguity.

Sherlock sighed. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling. He spun around in a circle.

"She bought a rabbit," he finally said quietly.

"A pet rabbit? But doesn't she have a cat? They won't get on..."

"Not a pet. A _rabbit_, John!" Sherlock shouted, and something in his tone made John realize what kind of rabbit he was talking about.

John's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open for just a moment before he quickly wiped the shock off his expression and put on his serious "doctor considering the facts" face.

"Well...well...how do you know she's done that?" he asked, his gaze glued to the computer screen. He couldn't maintain eye contact while having this conversation.

"I found it. In her underwear drawer."

"You were-"

Sherlock interrupted him. "I wouldn't have done it if she hadn't been exhibiting obvious signs of trying to hide something from me. She kept glancing at the drawer and then back to me. So when she went to take a shower, I opened the drawer to investigate. Not as if I was spying, John."

"Noo...noo you'd never do something like that," John said sarcastically.

Sherlock moved to drop himself sulkily in his own armchair. "I don't understand. She's never given any signs of being unsatisfied with my sexual performance. She has an orgasm every time we have intercourse. I perform cunnilingus regularly-"

"Whoa, whoa! Thank you! That's enough. I don't need to hear any more of that," John stopped him. "Just because she bought a sex toy doesn't mean she's unsatisfied with you...in the bedroom." John shuddered a bit at that final addition, feeling terribly uncomfortable imagining his friend in such a circumstance.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Of course it does. How many other explanations are there?"

John chuckled. "About a dozen...have you asked her?"

Sherlock's face morphed into a sharp scowl. "Of course not."

"Why not?"

"I can't ask her that," Sherlock said, as if it was out of the question.

"Well, you're going to have to. Otherwise you'll never know..."

* * *

Molly unlocked her door and stepped into her flat, her arms full of shopping bags. She flicked on the light switch with her elbow to find her boyfriend sitting on the sofa. She jumped, but only slightly. She was getting used to this, learning it was just part of being with Sherlock Holmes.

"Hi!" she greeted brightly. "Can you stay for tea? I was thinking pasta..." she held up the bags in her arms and started for the kitchen.

"Molly, we have to talk." Sherlock's voice was low, dark, terrifying.

It gave Molly an awful sinking feeling. She'd known this was coming. Of course, she'd known this was coming. A perfect man like him would never stay with a girl like her forever. But she had hoped it wouldn't be so soon. And things seemed to be going so well lately...it came as a total shock.

"Ok. Alright. Let me just...put the shopping away." She knew she couldn't put it off forever, but she'd take as much of a delay as she could manage. She wanted to make this dream last as long as she could.

Sherlock didn't follow her into the kitchen and she put everything away slowly. Then she swallowed, bit her lip, gathered all her courage, and went out into the sitting room.

"What-" Molly cleared her throat as her voice broke a little. "What did you want to talk about?"

Sherlock steepled his hands in front of him and looked up at her with a deadly serious, assessing gaze.

"The rabbit," he said simply.

Molly let her breath out on a gust and chuckled. She shook her head. "What?"

"The rabbit. In your bureau."

"Oh...oh..." Molly's face went bright red as she understood. But she couldn't help smiling as a massive wave of relief washed over her. He wasn't breaking up with her?

"Oh that. Well I...I...I was watching Sex and The City the other day. You know, the American show that was so popular in the 90's. And I just...I..." Molly couldn't bring herself to tell him about the fantasy that had led her to buy the toy. Which was why she'd had it sitting in her bureau, new and unused, for over a week since it came in the post.

"You could have told me that I wasn't...'getting you off.' I could have improved...as you know, I'm a quick study..."

"What? No! Oh...god no! You're brilliant-"

"You're replacing me with a battery operated toy." Sherlock's voice was bitter. He looked away from Molly, out into the twilight beyond the window.

"No...no...god, no, I could never do that! I...it's just I thought...that maybe...we could...y-you could...you could..." Molly waved her hand in the direction of the bedroom. "I was hoping...if you don't want to, that's fine, I understand, I just..."

Sherlock got up and walked where she'd pointed. Molly followed. She held her breath as he slowly slid open the drawer and pulled out the bright pink toy. He held up it and examined it carefully and Molly looked away in embarrassment.

"You want me to use this on you?" Sherlock's lips quirked up ever so slightly in one corner as he asked the question.

Molly kept her eyes on the ground but nodded quickly once, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Alright. Take off your clothes."

Molly bit her lip. "It doesn't have to be _right now_." She reached for the pink silicone in Sherlock's hand.

"Yes, it does," Sherlock countered.

Molly balked at his commanding tone and he lowered his voice. "Please, Molly. I won't be able to think."

That was Sherlock's standard, go to excuse for everything. Anytime he and Molly were at odds over something, he'd pull out that line. _I won't be able to think._ It always worked, even though Molly highly suspected that it was a lie. But she believed too much in the importance of his work to risk it. And he knew that.

"Alright..." Molly's fingers went to the buttons of her blouse. But they dropped when Sherlock turned and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" she gasped.

"I have to learn how this works. Be ready when I get back," he said, leaving the room.

Molly shivered as she quickly undressed. This was turning out to be a marvelous idea already. There was something so erotic about stripping down naked and waiting for him. She could hear a faint buzzing from somewhere else in the flat.

She fought the urge to crawl under the covers when she heard his footsteps coming back. She didn't. She did, however, quickly rip the ponytail holder from her hair to make it fall around her shoulders.

When Sherlock reentered the room, he had his suit jacket off and his his sleeves unbuttoned and rolled up to his elbows.

"Alright," he began professorially. "Spread your legs for me."

Molly did as she was told, sliding back against the pillows and opening her legs, if a bit reluctantly. She was excited, but not quite ready for the thick shaft of the rabbit.

Sherlock crawled up onto the bed between her legs and Molly sighed happily when he dropped the toy beside them and kissed her instead.

His lips slid down over to her neck while his hands ran lightly over her bare skin. Molly shuddered when his palm pressed against her belly.

She brought her hands up to play in the curls at the nape of his neck. She pressed down a little. "Harder," she murmured, turning her head farther.

"I'll leave a mark," Sherlock responded.

"I know, I don't care."

Sherlock groaned and sucked harder on her skin, starting to use his teeth a little.

"Sherlock..." Molly gasped. When he ignored her, obviously assuming she was merely moaning in pleasure, Molly repeated his name more insistently.

"Sherlock."

"Hm?"

"Now. Now, do it now."

"Already?"

"Yes."

Sherlock pulled back and inclined his head at her skeptically. Then he sighed and went for the bedside drawer, pulling out the bottle of lube Molly now kept there.

He rubbed some on the toy, including the rabbit ears. Then he came back between her legs.

Molly let out a little squeal and then grabbed a pillow and hid her face behind it. It was just too much. Even after 6 months. It was just too much to have Sherlock Holmes between her legs about to slide a vibrating dildo inside of her.

"Molly?" Sherlock asked in confusion.

"Go ahead. Go ahead. I'm fine. Just...ignore me."

Sherlock chuckled.

Molly squeaked when a few seconds later the cold plastic slid inside of her. She hadn't masturbated with a dildo since Uni and she'd forgotten that part...that, unlike a man, it wasn't going to be hot.

"Molly?" Sherlock asked again. She felt one of his hands drop on to her inner thigh.

"Fine...fine...keep going," she said.

Sherlock slid the toy in and out of her a few times...and it started to feel better as it was warming up.

Then he turned it on.

All at once.

"Oh! Oh my god!" Molly shrieked. The shaft was gyrating against her walls and the little rabbit was buzzing away enthusiastically at her clit.

Sherlock moved the toy just slightly out and then in. Soon he established a slow, steady rhythm. Molly thought this felt...really good.

"Let me...I want to try something. Tell me if it's too much..." Sherlock murmured.

Suddenly the vibrating on her clit became way more intense when the toy pushed in.

"Fuck!" Molly tossed the pillow aside and curled up onto her elbows to look down at Sherlock. "What was that?"

Sherlock just smirked. "I think I've just discovered the purpose of the ears. An ingenious design, I must admit."

Molly watched as Sherlock slowly moved the toy and her clit slid right between the two vibrating ears. She felt her orgasm building and she dropped back down against the mattress.

"Mmmhhhmm..." she moaned.

Sherlock kept one hand on the toy, but moved to kneel beside Molly so he could use the other to fondle her breasts. He leaned over to take one in his mouth.

The second his tongue hit her nipple, Molly's hand darted out for the front of his trousers. She stroked and squeezed at the hardness she found there while the waves of pleasure washed over her. Her fingers fumbled with the zipper.

"Sherlock...take them off. Take them off...please," she begged.

Sherlock raised a brow as he looked down at her. "You need two to play with?"

Molly nodded quickly. "Yes. Yes, that was the idea."

"I can't..I'll have to..." Sherlock gestured to the toy he was moving gently against her.

"Yes, yes. Just do it," Molly gasped.

Molly would have been disappointed at the fact that Sherlock pulled away from her, causing the rabbit to slide off her vulva and halfway out of her cunt, but she loved to watch him take off his clothes.

He didn't turn away as he unbuckled his belt and pulled it off. Then the button on his trousers. The zipper. And he pushed off his trousers and pants and his cock sprang free. Molly couldn't remember the last time she wanted to touch something so badly.

Sherlock's fingers were on the top button of his shirt. So many buttons. So many tiny buttons. She couldn't wait that long.

"Leave it. Leave the shirt. Just come here right now," Molly said, reaching for the bottle of lube and squeezing a healthy portion into her hand.

Sherlock's eyes went a wide, but he did as she said.

As soon as it was within reach, Molly wrapped her hand around his cock, loving the delicious way the lube made it slide over the ridged skin.

"Molly..." Sherlock groaned appreciatively.

Sherlock moved to kneel beside Molly again, facing her so that she could continue to stroke his prick while he reached back to resume the slow movement of the rabbit. Molly enjoyed it even more, having something to direct her energy into into. Every time the vibrator gave her another jolt of pleasure, she rubbed Sherlock faster.

It was less than a minute and Molly's orgasm was bursting around her. She was too unfocused to keep up her movements, but Molly never let go of Sherlock as she came, her fingers curling a bit more tightly around him as her pelvic muscles pulsed around the toy.

"I've never watched you come from this angle," Sherlock said when she was lying there looking up at him, catching her breath, touching him lazily. "You're beautiful."

Molly was already so flushed that the warm swell his words brought rushing up her chest was overwhelming.

"Thank you...but I'm not...not like you..." she said between deep breaths.

Sherlock shook his head. "No...I'm-" He cut off abruptly as Molly sat up, slid the vibrator out of her, and reached for the bottle of lube, squeezing more into her hands.

"Do you mind if I just...?" Molly reached for his cock again. "We've...uhm...well we always just go to sex and I love that, but I've never...I want to watch you too," she said awkwardly.

Sherlock swallowed. "No...I mean, yes, that's fine."

Molly nodded shyly. As long as she was confessing her fantasies tonight, she might as well get them all out of the way. "A-and maybe you could stand up. And...on me."

"You want me to do that?" Sherlock asked, sounding surprised.

Molly blushed. "Yes. I mean, only if you want to."

"No, I want to. God, I want to. I just never thought women...appreciated that."

"I would..."

"Alright."

Sherlock stood up and Molly began to stroke him again. She'd meant to keep it a hand job, but after a few minutes she couldn't resist taking him in her mouth.

After just a few strokes of that, Sherlock was gasping. "Molly...Molly...I'm going to..."

Molly pulled away and Sherlock took over, stroking himself quickly. Then he spurted all over her chest. Molly looked at Sherlock as she rubbed his ejaculate over her nipples and she thought his eyes might pop out of his head. She brought her fingers up to her lips and sucked him off of them. It wasn't an activity she'd want to repeat every night, but it was fun to play the porn star this once.

Sherlock sat down beside her, and he watched her with glassy eyes as he slowly came back to earth.

"Christ, Molly."

"Do you feel better about the rabbit now?" she asked.

Sherlock nodded. "Feel free to buy as many sex toys as you like."

Molly smiled. "There's this one..."

* * *

_This fic was inspired by a GIF set I saw on tumblr, made by sherlocked-for-life, of the scene from HOB where Sherlock is talking about bluebell. Thanks to Sherlocked-for-life for the inspiration and also for allowing me to repost the gifset when I posted this fic. Please visit my tumblr to see the gifset._

_For all those who don't follow me on tumblr, friendly reminder that I post a lot of fics over there that I don't post here (this was almost one of them). I have the same username there and my tumblr is linked on my profile._

_Reviews are always appreciated and keep me writing. Thanks! ~Listrant_


End file.
